Hey Lu-chan Do You Remember?
by Fairy Tail's Ship Captain
Summary: Levy tells Lucy what has happened since she left them, exactly one year ago.{NaLu Angst}
1. Hey Lu-chan

Levy's hair was blowing in her eyes. Her hairband usually kept it out her eyes, but she wasn't wearing it today. Not that she cared.

"Morning Lu-chan!" Levy smiled. Her face was turning red in the wind's harshly cool temperatures. She sat herself down on the dewy grass, wetting her dress, but that didn't really bother her. Levy pushed her hair behind her ears by reflex and tried to settle into a comfortable sitting position. She knew that she was going to be there a while, after all, Lucy had missed a whole year.

"Nice to see such a beautiful day!" the blue haired mage said, despite the fact that the day was certainly not beautiful. The skies were an angry gray and a soft rumbling could be heard in the distance.

"Hey Lu-chan, do you remember that mission that you took with Natsu last year?" Levy began, moving slightly so she was resting her weight on her wrist and knees. "Remember how the guild freaked out when you came in with Natsu and Happy?"

Levy didn't feel any sense of nostalgia at this, only a pulling pull at her heart strings. Levy ignored this and continued to tell the story.

"Mira was the first to notice something was wrong. When she realized what she ended up dropping the glass she had been cleaning. The rest of the guild noticed too and stopped what they were doing."

Levy hesitated for a moment to remember her exact feelings at that moment. She unknowingly began to clench her little hands into a fist so tight that the knuckles turned white.

"I was the first one to run over to you. I didn't touch you, though, I just stood back and held back tears. Natsu rushed you to the infirmary and Jet bolted out the door to get Porlyusica."

Levy shifted slightly, hoping that the tightness in her chest was due to the way she was sitting or the turbulent air that encompassed her. The sky was turning darker with every passing second.

"Natsu laid you in one of the beds and Wendy came dashing in as quickly as her little legs would carry her. She started to try to heal you for a good twenty minutes before she realized that the injuries just wouldn't heal. I've never seen such an expression on someone so young."

The solid script mage realized that it was about to rain at any minute. A single drop of rain fell right on her forehead. More began to follow, drenching her to her very bones in a matter of moments, not that she noticed.

"Natsu and Happy refused to let Wendy stop trying, though. Happy even yelled at Charle when she said that it was no use. I don't think that he's forgiven her for that yet. Natsu started to say stuff to you, like, "Lucy, you promised that you'd stay." and "It's more fun when we're together!". He was shouting at the top of his lungs before he finally stopped. But at that point, his voice was cracking so badly it was hard to tell what he was even saying."

Levy's eyes began to cloud with tears or rainwater. She couldn't really tell, but she didn't want to know. Her hair was sticking flat against her face and neck due to the water. She knew that she would get sick if she stayed in this type of weather for too long, but she didn't care.

"I'd never seen Natsu like that, until then. I didn't know what to do. Erza did, though. She grabbed Natsu and hugged him. Not one of her knock-out hugs, but a hug that you'd give to someone that had just lost their most important thing. She was crying."

Levy noticed how the tears, actual tears and not raindrops, were falling down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, but her sleeve was just as wet as the rest of her so she only managed to smear her vision even more than the tears were.

"The entire guild was in the infirmary. We all saw Natsu break down. He let go of Erza and grabbed Happy instead, not that Happy wasn't already holding onto him before. He held Happy like a lifeline like it was the only thing he had left. He sobbed so hard that he began to dry heave. Porlyusica came, but left as soon as she saw how the guild was reacting."

The sky was nothing but pure black now, the clouds blocking any possible sun that tried to escape. The rain was relentless, like Levy's tears, which seemed to be endless.

"It's already been a year," she said. calming down and standing up. "I can't believe how much's changed since you left us." She turned away from the grave she had been talking to. She set off down the stone trail in front of her.

"Goodbye, Lu-chan. I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Hey Luce

Happy heard Natsu as he bolted upwards in his sleep, trying to run away from his nightmare. He ended up flying out of his hammock and onto the floor. He landed right on his head and neck.

"Oh Mavis," Natsu muttered, rubbing his sore head. He walked himself into his house's tiny bathroom and rested both of his hand on the sink, supporting him. He looked into the cracked mirror in front of him and saw that his face was drenched in sweat. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto his face. He dried his face quickly with the towel sitting on the hanger next to the sink.

Happy followed his father to the bathroom, but never entered the room. He instead stayed on the wall next to, being careful not to stand too close to the doorway, in fear of being seen.

"Happy, go back to bed," he said, not even bothering to turn around to face the exceed. Happy was filled with concern and fear for his adopted father. Happy instead of complying with Natsu's wishes moved closer to his dad.

He hugged Natsu's leg as tightly as he could before asking, "Was it the dream about Lucy again?" Happy felt Natsu begin to shiver so he reached for his hand. Natsu took the cat's hand and allowed him to walk him back to his hammock.

Happy used his wings and flew his father into the high hanging hammock and pulled the covers over him. Happy made sure that the blankets were tight enough around Natsu that he wouldn't be able to kick them off in the night.

Rather than going back to sleep, Happy kept flying next to the hammock. Natsu had fallen back asleep almost instantly and was beginning to snore loudly. He was shifting in his sleep but wasn't able to kick off his blankets or fall out of the hammock due to the cocoon of blankets around him.

Happy had been doing this routine for awhile now. Natsu would wake up because of a nightmare of that mission and would wake up in cold sweat. It's happened almost every night for a year now. Happy knew that Natsu was getting better, he hadn't been crying or breaking things like he had been in the beginning. Happy didn't know how many times they had to replace the bathroom mirror.

Happy knew that his sleeping patterns weren't the only thing different with Natsu.

Happy could easily see that Natsu had lost weight. Lots of it. The muscles in his arm used to be bulging, not unpleasantly so, but they showed that Natsu was extremely fit. Now, the bones in his arms were obvious and hard to miss. Happy knew that Natsu refused to eat in the first month after the mission, but eventually ate some soup after Mira forced it down his throat. Happy shivered at the memory.

The fact that Happy had only succeeded to take Natsu to the guild once since the funeral, made Happy feel like he wasn't helping Natsu cope. Natsu had only left the house on his own to find the next tree to be his victim of his fire or to hunt down some poor animal for dinner, which ended up being so charred when brought back that it was almost inedible.

"Luce..." Natsu whispered.

Happy snapped out of his daze and looked back at his father, who was now trying to escape his blankets, reaching for something. Happy wiggled himself into the cocoon of covers and held onto the arm of his adopted father.

Happy felt Natsu begin to calm down. His breathing began to steady and he stopped reaching out to his dreams. Happy knew that it was about Lucy. He hated the fact that Natsu couldn't see her anywhere but in his dreams.

Natsu wasn't the only one missing Lucy.

Happy felt like crying as he realized that it had been almost a whole year since they had seen their blonde friend. All he wanted then was to his adopted mom again. He knew that Lisanna was called his mom by everyone in the guild, but he never considered her to be his mother.

Lucy was.

Happy snuggled closer to his Dad and held back tears as he remembered all the things he and his father did with the spirt-mage. They saved the world from dragon takeover, stopped the invasion of the Alveraz army on Fiore, and even managed to stop Zeref to save not only the guild but probably the entire world.

Happy remembered how he and Natsu would burst into her home and take her by surprise. She'd try to kick them out but would give up and cook them dinner. Happy could even recall the exact smell of the tiny apartment as fish simmered in a frying pan and Lucy stood over it, flipping it occasionally while joking with Natsu. They were so happy.

Despite his best efforts, tears slid down the exceeds face and wouldn't stop. He wanted his mom. He wanted her hugs. He wanted nothing more than to fly himself into her large chest and have her arms wrap around him.

But that would never happen.

"I want Lucy..." Happy whimpered, never intending to say those words out loud. He felt a shifting in not only the covers around him but also in his father. His dad was coming out of his blankets!

Happy tried to fly out, in hoped of catching his father before he fell, but was caught by the wrist. Happy turned around to see that it was Natsu holding onto his wrist. Happy let his wings disappear and landed himself back onto the hammock.

"Same here Happy. Same here." Natsu said while reaching out his other hand to the cat. Happy took it and landed on the pink-haired man's chest. "You want to talk to her?" he asked, his eyes glazing over at the thought.

"Aye." Happy responded, burying his face even deeper into his father's chest.

"Hey Luce," Natsu began, "We miss you down here. I hope that we can see you again. Sometime." silent tears slid down the pink-haired man's face.

Happy moved so he could feel his father's scarf. That's the one thing about Natsu that Happy keeps forgetting. How he no longer has his scarf.

He put it in Lucy's casket.

Happy curled up into a ball and waited for sleep to embrace him, and bring him back to the days where he still had his beloved mom and dad. Waiting for the fish to fry.


End file.
